Tattaglia Family
The Tattaglia Family are a family of the Sicilian Mafia that was counted among the "Five/Six Families" of France during the 2008s-11s. It was founded in 1992 by Don Samuele Tattaglia, who was a brutal yet weakened man. The family reached its power in 2009, after it controlled the narcotics trade and took over all of Little Town and Crazy Town, but declined in 2012 when its boss Osvaldo Altobello was assassinted in Palermo, Sicily. They were led by Rico Tattaglia from 2012 to 13, Sammy's oldest son. History The Tattaglia family was founded in 1992 by Sammy Tattaglia, who was a ganglord with lots of power. Tattaglia became allies with the Cuneo Family, Stracci Family and Barzini Family. The Tattaglias were especially enemies of the Corleones. The Tattaglia family reached the height of its power in 2009 following the Little Town War, where Underboss Bruno Tattaglia took over most of Little Town from the Corleones. They were undoubtedly the weakest of the Five Families of France City, and the Corleones were only in a dark period in their history. The Tattaglia Family were also powerful in France City following their investment with drugs, having connections with Virgil Sollozzo. When Sollozzo was killed in 2010 by Michael Corleone in June, the Tattaglias, Barzinis, Cuneos, and Straccis lost most of their money and the Corleones were enemies of all of the families, during what was called "The Five Families Mob War". The Tattaglias lost power in late 2010 when Bruno Tattaglia was killed by Charlie Trapani, a Soldier in the Corleone Family, and the Tattaglias lost the war after all Don Tattaglia and all of his made men, including son and successor Johnny Tattaglia, were killed. From then till 2013, they were led by Osvaldo Altobello, and Rico Tattaglia, Osvaldo was an old ally of the Tattaglias. However, Rico conspired with others to kill Michael Corleone and take over France City, but he was assassinated in 2012 in Palermo, and the family is deceased. There are currently 6 members only alive of the Tattaglia family and have hideout in the Old Town industrial park, one of them is also Willie Sissy the Corleone traitor. In the video game In the video game, the Tattaglias are the secondary enemies. They are the weakest family, despite owning the territories of Crazy Town and Little Town, the only family to have two territories at the start of the game. The Tattaglias are led in the field by Underboss Bruno Tattaglia, but have capable family members to assist them. Members *Don - Sammy Tattaglia (killed), Osvaldo Altobello (killed), later Rico Tattaglia (killed) *Lawyer - Freddie Nobile (killed) *Underboss - Bruno Tattaglia (killed), Johnny Tattaglia (killed), Rico Tattaglia (promoted to Don) *Capo - Luigi Fusco (killed) *Capo 2 - Giovanni Armanno (killed) *Capo 3 - Rudolph Tattaglia (killed) *Soldiers - Donny Marinelli (killed), Giorgio Russo (killed), many more *Spy - Sparta *Assassin - Luca's Assassin (killed), Norm Felichelli *Security Guard - Jim Reed (threeside, killed), Thomas Elliot *Wise Guy - Michael Soleri (killed), Willie Sissy *Truck Driver - Jones Van Damm - (killed) *Worker - Jim Reed (promoted), Tony Jacobs *Citizen - Virgil Sollozzo (killed), Sameth Tattaglia *The Pony - Silver Spoon Gallery Sammy_Tattaglia.png|Don Sammy Tattaglia. Oscar.png|Don Osvaldo Altobello. Rico_Tattaglia_old.jpg|Don Rico Tattaglia. Bruno_Tattaglia.png|Underboss Bruno Tattaglia. Tattaglias.jpg Tattaglia_icon.png|Tattaglia crest. Tattaglia_hobby.jpg|Tattaglia's main hobby. Tattaglia_mansion.jpg|Tattaglia Mansion. Jim Reed.png|Jim Reed. Freddie.jpg|Lawyer Freddie Nobile. Twisted_Silver_Spoon.png|Silver $poon, Tattaglia's pony. Category:Families Category:Tattaglias Category:Gangs Category:Deceased Characters Category:The Godfather